heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Pyre
|history= Origins and Tensions In one corner of the universe, there is a galaxy where energy beings aligned with six seperate elemental forces appeared when a certain planet's natural order was shattered by the heavy magic use by the original (now extinct) inhabitants. These elemental beings were forced into fleshly forms by exposure to strange stones present on the planet -- monoliths left behind by a dead race. To this day, none know quite how the stones work, but the previously purely elemental beings were as new-borns in their humanoid bodies. They retained a connection to their natural elements, but they were now bound to an organic form most of the time. Thus they started a new life, and new civilizations. Not truly knowing their origins anymore, and having forgotten their existences prior to becoming mortal, various mythologies formed up concerning their pasts. Over time, the various Living Natures gathered into groups of their own kind and scattered to different worlds, claiming them as their own. The six primary Elements -- Fire, Water, Air, Earth, Dark, and Light -- were at first neutral with each other, but over time tensions formed. Familial Bonds As a way of creating an alliance between their peoples, they arranged marriages between their royalty, rather than simply marrying within their own racial groups. The mortal elementals have a special way of reproducing, different from other flesh and blood humanoids. They turn themselves into the purest form of their element, and then merge with another in that same form. Together, this fusion of energies is enough to spawn a newborn who will then be bound by the same stones that created their peoples originally. The parents and baby all resume fleshly form, and they raise the child together. As such, males and female are not the only combination possible for these living elementals. Males and males or females and females are just as valid, because sexual reproduction is not used. They have no clue that anything except animals do that, and would thus consider humans (along with various other races) to be a bit animalistic when they are encountered. 17 Years Ago 17 years ago, King Tempestual of the Air People and Queen Blazei of the Fire People mated and produced a girl. Pyre grew up as a much-pampered princess who was educated alongside other princesses of other Living Natural peoples in both the importance of political and military alliances between the planets, and in how to use her innate powers. She was educated in a variety of other subjects, such as combat, and piloting, and the religion of the Fire People. However, she also studied some of what the Air People had to teach, given that her father was one of them. Being a hybrid of the Air People and Fire People, Pyre has the potential to gain a melding of Air and Fire in the form of a new Element. This is what has happened in the past, with Air and Water resulting in the first Ice People, and Water and Earth resulting in the Plant People, and so on. There has never been a union of the Air and Fire people before, so it is unclear what element Pyre will manifest -- if anything. The Safari Pyre was taken on an extended safari voyage of the Fire-Planet when she was younger, to see what her home world was like outside of the palace and fabulous cities she was accustomed to. She did not particularly care for most of the wilderness, especially when their skyships came under attack by the true natives of the Fire-Planet, the reptillian peoples called Raagos and Sillase. Having had hostility towards the Fire People for centuries, ever since the Living Natures of Fire arrived on the planet and claimed it as theirs, driving out the reptile-folk from their lands, the Raagos and Sillase both launched seperate assaults on the voyaging forces at different points. As they were primitive people, with bows and arrows being the most complex ranged weapons they could produce on their own, they had little luck bringing down the skyships. However, the Sillase had a secret weapon. Once every five or six generations, a mutant would be born among the snake-people that possessed awesome powers -- more than any of the low-born Fire People had available to them. This "Ghiss Silla" ("Great Hero" in the Sillase tongue) was employed to bring down the skyship that Pyre was onboard. The captain managed to keep from crashing it onto the grassy plateau where the Sillase lived, and who would have overwhelmed the Fire People with numbers alone. Instead he brought it down in the vast desert, where the Raagos, a lizard-like reptillian people, held sway instead. This was not an improvement. Pursuit and Escape The Raagos were only interested in killing the Fire People, whereas the Sillase wanted to kidnap Pyre and use her to force Queen Blazei to comply with their demands. While the two peoples worked at cross-ends, and battled each other, the survivors of the crash, along with Pyre, managed to trek across the desert. Though they were attacked repeatedly by various Raagos tribes during their flight, and pursued by the Sillase' Ghiss Silla for a week, they eventually managed to find a trail leading up from the desert into the southern mountains of the Fire-Planet, in an area where the Sillase had no influence or villages. The Ghiss Silla and Raagos had put aside their bickering long enough to ally, when it was explained to the various tribes by a Raagos Mystic that there was more to gain from capturing Pyre than in killing her. Thousands of Raagos, and the mighty Ghiss Silla, gathered at the edge of the desert, and then began to run and slither up the mountain trail. But when they arrived in the mountains, the Fire People had vanished. The Gorim This was thanks to the last of the three native peoples of the Fire-Planet. The Gorim, reclusive giants with powers over rock and earth, rescued the ragged survivors and concealed them in the valley of the Gorim, which was kept hidden so well that even the technologically advanced Fire People had no idea it existed. The Gorim used their powers to cause landslides, blocking roads and making the mountains impassible. Eventually, the reptillian peoples, frustrated, chose to depart the mountains and return to the desert. During all this, Pyre, exhausted from her long journey, along with her guards and the few remaining survivors of the initial crash, were helped to recover their strength. They were fed, and allowed to bathe and sleep. In the days following, Pyre was given an audience with the Gorim elders and even their Ancient Master who was said to be over five-thousand years old. Previously, the Fire People thought the Gorim to be a myth, or if they existed, to be in very few numbers. Breaking Through The revealing of the sacred valley proved that the Gorim existed, and that they had a sizeable population as well. Pyre acted as an envoy from the Fire People, having diplomatic talks with the Gorim elders, even though she was only 12. In the end, however, though the Gorim were willing to shelter Pyre and her companions until the barbarian reptiles departed, they did not want to become involved with the Fire People, or to trade with them, or anything. They simply wished to be left alone. Meanwhile as the Raagos prepared to leave, the Mystic of the Raagos used his magic to divine the location of the recovering voyagers, and the Ghiss Silla used its monstrous strength to tunnel through solid rock, and break through into the valley of the Gorim. The Brave Princess The Gorim were a peaceful people, but the Raagos and Sillase were not. When the hordes of Raagos began pouring forth into the sacred valley, desecrating their temples and attacking all they encountered, the Gorim were forced to defend themselves. Realizing their existence depended on the success of the Gorim, the Fire People added their might to that of the Gorim, and after a long and bloody battle, they managed to halt the progress of the Raagos through the valley. However, hundreds more Raagos were arriving from the desert every day the battle dragged on. In the end, Pyre decided to leave the sacred valley in order to draw the Raagos away from the Gorim. She believed that they were solely after her, and that if she left, they would have no reason to remain. The Gorim were inclined to agree, though they did not wish to see Pyre endangered. While the elders debated, Pyre fled the safety of the Gorim city, and intentionally made herself known to the Raagos. She then lead them on a chase through mountain caverns, and the Gorim catacombs. Gorim managed to collapse the mountain on the Raagos forces, burying and killing most of them. The Mystic survived to encounter Pyre and try to capture the under-powered princess, but the spirits of the dead Gorim were enraged by the Raagos using his magic in their burial chambers, and took him to the afterlife with them. Pyre rejoined her guards and companions, and after offering her thanks to the Gorim, and promising not to reveal the location of the valley, they departed. They travelled north, towards the lands inhabited by the Fire People, but they had forgotten something in all the chaos of the battle. The Ghiss Silla was still after them. Mother's Rescue It finally caught up with the voyagers in an open plain, where they could not run. They were not equipped to fight such an opponent. Then the Ghiss Silla was bombarded with cannon fire from the skyships that Queen Blazei had sent out to search for Pyre. They had just arrived. As everyone boarded one of the ships, the Queen herself emerged. Undaunted by either cannons or Queen, the Ghiss Silla attacked. Queen Blazei incinerated it utterly in an eyeblink. Finally safe, Pyre's ordeal was over. She and the others were taken home. Caela And The Present Shortly after that incident, Pyre was assigned a body guard who would protect her at all times. Caela was a former Assanti assassin -- a race of genetically engineered killers-for-hire with instilled super powers. Now a Counter-Assassin, as she had managed to break free of the mental programming she'd had since birth, she would keep Pyre safe from then up to the present, despite various other small adventures that Pyre went on. On her 17th birthday, Pyre was informed that she was to travel to the Earth-Planet to arrange a marriage between herself and one of the two heirs to the throne. Either Prince Geode or Princess Petra. Petra and Pyre have been friends since childhood, so she hopes for the princess, but with a time-space distortion resulting in her being sent to Earth instead, this may be a non-issue. Caela is being kept in cold-sleep in the shuttle, and Pyre, wishing to be able to act independently, has decided to let her bodyguard remain asleep for now. }} Category:OC Category:Hero Category:Unregistered Category:Character